


Anemone

by osterac1999



Series: Bouquet [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Gen, Jenna-Week, Magic, Modern Witch AU, Potions, chloe is a ghost, day five specifically, jenna is a witch!!, she's been dead for awhile, she's particularly good at making potions, they're friends in this please, unnamed dumb friend of chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Potion making was one of the most precise branches of magic. Traditionally, it required a ton of focus and precise instructions from a book. The more modern take, though, was experimenting with safe potions until you had a natural knack for it. At least, that was Jenna’s take on it.





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is for day five of jenna week!! It's a modern witch au and I am so in love with it!!!!! Enjoy!! (Also, note: name is a flower and not the thing clownfish live in. Another note: yes. This is gonna be a series and I love it okay)

Potion making was one of the most precise branches of magic. Traditionally, it required a ton of focus and precise instructions from a book. The more modern take, though, was experimenting with safe potions until you had a natural knack for it. At least, that was Jenna’s take on it. Her mom would disagree, but they didn’t always agree on things anyway.

Today, she had decided to try her hands at a luck potion. Of course, nothing _major_ or life-changing, just a simple one that would stop her from tripping over stuff or something. She didn’t have the amount of skill needed to make a BIG one.

Chloe, surprisingly, was the one who suggested it.

“You picked up the ingredient list, right?” She asked, stepping around Jenna’s crooked coffee table, despite being an incorporeal ghost. 

She snorted, pulling her frizzy hair into a ponytail. “Chloe, you are _literally_ an encyclopedia on magic. I know you have the ingredients and recipe memorized.” She moved into the kitchen, crouching down and grabbing a small pot from the cupboard. Filling the pot with water, she turned back to Chloe. “And you’ll tell me because you _love_ me.” She drew out the ‘love’ and made a kissy-face at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You can’t rely on me for forever.” She warned, moving to the cabinets. “But, yes, I do have the ingredients memorized.”  
Jenna clapped her hands together. “Great! Where do we start for a _minor_ luck potion?” She asked, moving to the cabinet Chloe was by.

“What, you still don’t want super luck?” She answered with a question, leaning against the counter. Honestly, Jenna still wasn’t sure how her form differentiated between being able to touch things and not. 

She ignored the question and asked her own in return. This was a pattern they followed way too often. “I’ve never asked, but how can you lean against some stuff and go through others?”

She hummed, running a hand through her hair. “I have to expend a lot of energy to become _truly_ corporeal, but being as… old as I am, that’s easy. Plus, just leaning doesn’t use a lot of it.”

“Which is why you possess Mittens sometimes.” Jenna reasoned, grabbing the first ingredient Chloe pointed to. 

“Yeah, possessing something is the easiest way to interact with stuff. I’m so glad witches can see ghosts, or else I’d be expending even more energy keeping a visible form.” She ran a hand over her dress, fiddling with the edge of her sleeves. “Though, I wish I could update my outfit. Even if no one can see me.”

She made a noncommittal noise and set the jar on the counter, rooting around for the next ingredient Chloe named. “I have no idea what time period that’s from, but you look good regardless.”

“That’s nice, but you wouldn’t know cute if it hit you in the face.” She attempted to bat at Jenna’s hand, but only went through it, sending a cold shiver down her spine. “ _Not that one!_ That’ll make the whole thing explode.” She hissed.

“Oh.” 

“It won’t affect me in the slightest, but I’d prefer you _don’t_ die. I don’t wanna hang out with your mom again.” She hopped up onto the counter and pointed out the last few ingredients to her. “Now, don’t overdo the ingredients either. This potion at any level of strength can easily be turned into a bad luck potion. That’s just the effect of doing it wrong. It’s kind of a win-win depending on if you wanted both kinds.”

“This is the only nice downside I’ve ever heard.” She mumbled, turning up the heat to boil the water.

“Yeah, at least you aren’t trying for a glamour potion. The result of a screw up can get pretty nasty.” Chloe shivered, clearly remembering some experience from her shadowed past.

Jenna hummed, throwing in what she felt was the appropriate amount of the first ingredient. “What kind of magic did you specialize in?” She asked, tilting her head towards her while she stirred it.

She laughed and kicked her leg up, examining her shoe. “I’m not sure you’re going to believe this, but it was divination.”

Almost knocking over the pot of boiling water, she turned sharply back to Chloe. “ _What?_ Divination, seriously?”

“Of course. I was and still am the best witch when it comes to divination.” She answered proudly, cocky grin overtaking her face.

She was skeptical. “How would you know that, though? It’s not like there’s a test.” 

For some reason, Chloe’s grin fell off of her face. “There’s a reason it’s a hidden branch, Jenna.” She answered ominously, keeping her face away from Jenna’s. “Anyways, that has nothing to do with our current potion.”

“Is there a reason you suggested a luck potion?” She asked as she tried to catch her eye. It wasn’t working

“No. Of course not.” She answered too quickly. 

She squinted before pretending to give up. Chloe was good at hiding things, so there was nothing Jenna could do about it. Yet. “Sure.” With the next few ingredients added and stirred, she turned down the heat and placed a pot on top. “Where is Mittens anyways?”

She hummed, looking into the distance for a few seconds. How she had never noticed this particular tick, she had no idea. “She’ll be dropping in in about an hour.”

“I’m surprised your magic still works as a ghost. You’d think it would stop.”

“Yeah, that’s the expectation. Some of us get lucky, I suppose.”

She didn’t buy it.

After the potion was done and cooled, she poured it several Tupperware containers of various sizes. Finally, she poured the last of it into a plastic cup. 

Jenna raised the glass to her and smiled. “Cheers.” She said, downing it in one go.

While she was gagging at the bitter taste, she noticed Chloe jumping down from the counter and stretching. With a soft smile, she said, “Congratulations.” 

Before she could ask what the _hell_ that smile meant, there was a knock at her door. Jenna shot her a glare before she rushed over to the door, smoothing down her apron. 

She knew it had to be a customer of some sort since the entire complex knew these were her operating hours. The knocking continued, but she couldn’t move out of- anticipation? Anxiousness? There wasn’t a clear answer at that point in time.

She must’ve been standing there doing nothing a bit too long for Chloe’s liking, because she groaned and yelled, “Answer the door, Rolan!”  
With a quiet, “Yeah, yeah…” She opened the door and froze. Standing right in front of her had to be the cutest girl she had ever seen in her entire life. Fuck.

The girl froze, her hand going to knock on the door again. “Oh, sorry! You weren’t answering, so I thought you weren’t nearby.” She rushed out, pulling her hand back like it had been burned. “I’m sorry if I’m being annoyed. I’m just- I’ve never gone to a witch before. I’m not sure how to act.”

Jenna was still frozen, staring at her. Chloe groaned and walked up to her, leaning over her shoulder to look at their newest guest. “Introduce yourself and invite her inside. Don’t be rude.”

She followed her instructions robotically. “I, uh, hi! I’m Jenna, do you wanna come inside?” She asked, stumbling back and gesturing awkwardly toward her living room. “It’s a bit messy, sorry.”

The girl giggled, taking a step inside. “I’m sure it’s fine. Oh! I’m Christine, by the way! I never said that, huh?” 

_That’s such a perfect name,_ she thought, closing the door behind her. “Uh, no, you didn’t. That’s okay, though! Most people have this weird hiding-their-name thing when they talk to witches. So! No harm, no foul.” She laughed a little, blushing. She felt a bit dizzy as she followed her to the couch.

“You are _such_ a wreck, Jenna.” She blatantly ignored Chloe’s teasing.

Christine leaned back on the couch in relief. “Oh, that’s good! I didn’t want to offend you or anything.” 

“I doubt you could offend me.” She mumbled quietly as she took a seat in the armchair to Christine’s right. “So, what did you need?” Despite how desperately she wanted to get to know this girl, she was still a client. They could make small talk later. Maybe on something she could consider a date.

Surprisingly, Christine lost her bubbly persona and she bit her lip, looking away from Jenna. “Well, you see…” She muttered something under her breath and fiddled with her dress. 

“I just-” She broke off and buried her head in her hands. “I’m sorry. I can’t say it.”

Jenna looked at Chloe, who had also lost the playful demeanor she had before. With a raised eyebrow, she turned toward Christine, asking a silent question.

“It really isn’t my place to say. I’m sorry, Jenna.” She said quietly, turning to face the window somewhat reluctantly.

_Well,_ that’s _helpful._ She thought bitterly, turning back to Christine.

“Why can’t you say?” Jenna asked, grabbing the hand lying limply on the couch. She squeezed it encouragingly.

“I’m just- It doesn’t feel real yet.” She answered, refusing to look her in the eyes. With a deep breath, she turned toward her and finally looked her in the eyes. “I need help finding my friend.” She sagged backward, clearly relieved she could finally get it out.

“Oh. Is that all? I can make a simple tracking spell-” Jenna began, already reviewing some of the ingredients in her head. 

Christine interrupted her with a sharp shake of her head. “No, it isn’t that simple. He made some sort of deal and- Ugh!” She grabbed at the ends of her hair and tugged it, clearly frustrated with herself. “I can’t give you the details of the deal, but he’s gone now.”

“Oh,” Jenna said in a small voice, finally glancing back toward Chloe, who she could now tell was glaring at the world outside their apartment. She must’ve seen this coming. A little bit annoyed, she turned to her. “Why didn’t you just _tell_ me?” She hissed, taking a step toward the stiff ghost. 

That was all she was. A ghost. Not someone she could trust to be honest with her.

“It wasn’t my place.” She answered quietly, still refusing to look at her.

“Cut the shit! This is _serious!_ ” She yelled, completely forgetting that Christine was in the room.

Before Chloe could retort, Christine cut in. “Uh, excuse me? Who are you talking to?”

“Just a _ghost_.” Jenna spat, turning back to her. “Don’t mind her. She doesn’t actually care.”

“Oh, uh, well, could you help me? Find my friend?” She asked cautiously, leaning forward a bit expectantly in her chair.

“I-” 

“It was a demon,” Chloe spoke gravely, picking each of her words carefully. “He made a deal with a demon.”

_”Excuse me?”_ Jenna yelled, looking between the two of them. “Your friend made a deal with a _demon?_ ”

“I-I-” It seemed like the words were getting stuck in her throat, so she simply nodded. 

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” She turned to Chloe, a bit desperately. “How do you even _fix_ that?”

“Well,” She began, slowly becoming less solid as she spoke, “I’m not someone who _actually_ cares. Figure it out for yourself.” The next moment, she disappeared.

“Oh, no.” She gasped, running to the spot she had previously inhabited. “Chloe? _Shit._ I’m sorry! I didn’t- _Fuck_.”

Christine got up and slowly approached her. “Are you- What happened?”

Her voice was small when she finally mustered up the courage to answer. “I pissed off my only friend and now she’s gone.” 

Christine reached for her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “I’m sorry.”

She ran a hand down her face and turned to her, smiling somewhat falsely. “It’s… fine. It’s _fine_. We’re fine. We can find your friend on our own.” 

“Really?” Jenna couldn’t help but smile at the hope in her voice.

“Yes.”

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if they could manage it. 

But fuck if she wasn’t going to try, though. With or without Chloe- 

_With would be so much better,_ a tiny voice of hers said.

_Without_ Chloe, she could at least do _something_. And that had to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed because I did. This au is so fun to write and I love it so much.
> 
> PLEASE come talk to me about it with me @cuddlehoe


End file.
